A day in Goldshire
by nekrosecks
Summary: Gnome Reporter Fizzy Wizzlebang from the Dalaran News Network talks about her day in Goldshire


Hello! My name is Fizzy Wizzlebang and I am a reporter for the Dalaran News Network this story is about Goldshire. The red light District of Eastern Kingdoms. Prostitution is legal here unfortunately and the Lion's pride inn is busy all year around. Barkeep Dobbins works at the Lion's Pride Inn and has this to say 'Goldshire is probably the worst place to be if your someone like me. Every single day people are asking me if I sell condoms. Im a bartender! I serve drinks! I dont even know what condoms are and they yell at me about it. We dont have maids so the staff and I have to help clean the rooms. The beds are so disgusting the blankets are always soaked with light knows what. I gotta get out of this place I wanted to be an adventurer but I have weak ankles and I dont want to die all the time"

I thanked the Barkeep and continued to do my tour of the inn. It was full of drunk males and females of every race imaginable. some of them dancing naked on the tables. Bunch of grabbing and touching here and there. After a hard time trying to get past the party goers because im so short its kind of hard to get their attention. I made my way up the stairs. There are no doors in the inn so every room is wide open for the worls to see. The first room had two druids in kitty form on the bed doing you know what. The second room you know the one with the big bed had a bunch of people stadning around the bed. After I pushed past to get a good look at what they were watching so intently I automatically turned around. It appeared there was an orgy consisting of 2 male Night elves, 1 female draenei, and human female and a male worgen. They were wrapped around each other like a sweaty squishy rubber band ball that was vibrating O_o I then made my way to the third room the one that had 2 beds. I saw a Male Tauren and 2 female blood elves one of the beds with a male human sandwiched in between. I dont even know how those horde got in here o-O Im guessing since goldshire is so packed with people guards dont even care to look at who is who.

I decided to go down to the cellar where I heard a group of warlocks like to congregate. Oddly they were the only ones there. "Why dont the patrons come down here?" I asked. A woman named "Cylina Darkheart replied "Oh they come down every now and then, but our chanting in demonic seems to put them off" I decided to go outside by the fence in front of the inn to get fresh air. "First time in goldshire?" a voice asked. I looked up to see A male human rogue sitting on the fence. "Yes, Im doing a report on popular towns in azeroth" I replied. The rogue then said "We get a few reporters every now and then. I used to be one believe it or not. Did a report on Goldshire a few months back Kind of fell in love with the place. Out here I mean. Not the inn, us duelers NEVER go inside the inn. Not even if we need to use the bathroom" I looked at a couple of people dueling in the grass, one of them accidentally killed a cow with their thunderclap, I gggled "It is pretty peaceful out here" I replied as I looked off to the sunset.

Next thing I know.. Im staring at the spirit healer. "You have died would you like to resurrect?" the spirit asked. I nodded and poof. I was alive! only to die again -.- What the hell is happening! I asked the spirit healer to revive me again and this time I was ready for it. I blinked as soon as I got my body back. Turned around to see guards and duelers in a fight with some horde. An Orc Death knight, Unded Warlock and a Blood elf Paladin working her butt off in casting healing spells. I knew just what to do in this situation! I used polymorph and turned the pally into a pig. only to have a dumb guard wack at her all over again. I then decided .. forget this! im outta here. Portal time! /teleport to Dalaran.

So this concludes my story on Goldshire. It is full of 2 copper hookers in the Inn. and Duelers who like to battle the horde out front. This is Fizzy Wizzlebang with DNN thanks for turning in Azeroth!


End file.
